


sadist

by WattStalf



Series: Naritaverse Months 16-17 [33]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Femdom, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Alright, Yumachi, how are we going to make you suffer today?





	

**Author's Note:**

> from start to finish i had no fucking idea what i was doing

Erika Karisawa is a sadist, plain and simple. Walker is, for the most part, fairly sadistic himself, but her sadistic streak runs deeper than his, and when it comes to the time they spend alone, she makes it very clear what sort of position she wants him to take. And, though he’s able to bicker with her about manga and stand by her side as an equal when involved in gang business, he is completely helpless before her when she’s got him in bed, and somehow, he loves every second of it.

Though, usually, they aren’t  _ actually _ in bed. She prefers to have him tied to chairs or to make him stand completely still in front of her or something like that, but the point is, sexually speaking, she practically owns him, and he doesn’t have a single complaint. When their friendship first turned into something beyond, it was so natural that he barely noticed the change, but then they’d ended up “in bed” together, and it was clear to both of them that something had certainly changed. There was no getting around that, but they both agreed that this was the only possible outcome, and both accepted their new relationship and new arrangement without question. Those around them barely noticed the difference.

And now the two of them are together in every sense of the word, and when the mood strikes her right, she corners him after a long day, and he is more than happy to give in to everything that she wants of him. Though she prefers him to put up a fight, so he pretends to, every time, begging her to have mercy and insisting that this isn’t fair, that she won’t get away with it, or whatever cliche line she wants to hear most that night.

Tonight is the sort of night where she ties him up, and he lets her overpower him without much of a struggle- he isn’t sure who would actually win if it came to a real fight between the two of them, but he has no intention of finding out any time soon- and he lets her tie him to a chair with his hands behind his back. She’s gotten so good at knots that even when he struggles, he doesn’t feel any sort of give, and if it weren’t for their safeword, he knows that he would have absolutely no hope of escape.

“Alright, Yumachi,” she says with a bright, menacing grin, “how are we going to make you suffer today?”

“Don’t say it like that!” he protests. “That makes it sound almost terrifying!”

“Don’t you want it to be terrifying?” she teases. “I thought you liked it like this.” There is something so innocent about her tone that it’s hard to connect it to the current situation, which would make it all incredibly unsettling if he weren’t used to it, and if this weren’t a tactic they both used rather frequently with torture.

“Maybe I’ll skip all the fun stuff today and show you something  _ really _ terrifying. How about that?” her face brightens. “Ooh, ooh, we could try  _ real _ torture this time! What do you say? I could even let you pick a book.”

“Come on,” he says, doing his best to beg. “Please? Don’t do that, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know what you  _ really  _ want. But I’m still making you pick a book, just to make a different decision.” She runs off to fetch her stack, leaving him alone and naked and helpless. Fortunately, she returns rather quickly, a small portion of her doujinshi collection stacked in her arms.

“I’m going to lay them out on the floor, and you get to pick one based on the cover, alright?”

Of course, there isn’t much to be gleaned from the covers, and he has no idea what he’s getting into when he nods in the direction of one and reads out the titles. Erika grins, picking it up and flipping through it, looking for something she can work with. Sighing, she says, “Geez, Yumachi, you had to pick the worst one, didn’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean there’s hardly anything interesting in here! Besides footjobs, but I don’t think we can manage that in this pose, so that’s just completely out. But a deal’s a deal, so I guess I’m just going easy on you today.” She sighs again, shaking her head, and he isn’t sure if he’s meant to feel relieved or disappointed. Though it’s hard to feel disappointed with anything regarding Erika.

She cleans up the stack of books, setting them somewhere safe, and walks back over to him, raising a hand and slapping him hard across the face without any warning. He winces, more from surprise than pain, but that’s not to say she couldn’t seriously hurt him if she really wanted to. She brings her hand back around, slapping him again, and a pathetic moan escapes his lips.

A wicked smirk forms on Erika’s face and she laughs. “I always forget how much you love that, you know? But you  _ love _ when I hurt you, huh?”

He nods, wordlessly, and she slaps him again, letting him know that she wants a real answer. “I do,” he says, his voice barely audible, and she laughs again.

“And just how much of it can you take?” she asks, but this time, she doesn’t even give him a chance to answer before she’s slapping him harder and more frequently, one after the other after the other, leaving his face stinging. There’s almost definitely marks on either side from her hits, and still she keeps it up, until he isn’t sure if he can take anymore or not, and somehow, she knows, and she stops.

But then she stands back, lifting her foot and pressing it against his chest, gently kicking him so that the chair tips backwards. He hits the floor with a dull thud, and cranes his neck in such a way that his head doesn’t hit. Erika looks down at him with a look of sheer delight, and she really does look like she belongs there, above him even physically, above him in every possible way.

He knows what he’s meant to do next, though as she straddles his face she murmurs, “This part wasn’t in the book, but I figured I could improvise a little and you wouldn’t mind. Right? Of course you don’t!”

She pushes herself further down, until there is no way he could even attempt to answer. Instead, he does what he’s supposed to, and presses his face up, pushing his tongue inside of her and delving deeper as she lets out moans of approval. Erika grinds against him, taking the lead from there, and it is all he can do to keep up while she uses him for her own pleasure. If he’s lucky, she’ll return the favor before the night is over, but even if he isn’t, it’s not like he’s going to complain. Worst case scenario, he’ll take care of himself and hope for better luck next time...unless she leaves him tied up all night or something. That might be more tricky.

But for now, he tries not to think about what could be or what he wants or how achingly hard he is, and just thinks about how best to make sure Erika is satisfied. He lets her use him, and he does what little he can with his tongue while she’s grinding against him at such a pace, and he wants her so badly it hurts, but she’s done a very good job teaching him that pain can lead to the best sort of pleasure.

Her voice is clear and steady when she comes, a moan that’s so ideal it sounds rehearsed, and maybe it is. He knows how she is with wanting to fit whatever genre perfectly, and he can agree that there’s something to the classic, feminine moan. Certainly, there’s enough to have him aching for her, and when she climbs off of him, she takes her time helping him- and the chair he is still bound to- up.

And all he can do is watch her, breathless, waiting to see what, if anything, is in store for him.


End file.
